The Black Hikari
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: Yugi has sunk into a deep depression. Can Yami save him before he goes too far to come back out? And what if he doesn't succeed? (Rated for mature themes)(eventual Shounen ai, YYY)
1. How My Soul Doth Bleed for You

Haku: -cries before she even starts writing the fic-  
  
Yami Haku: What is it now Hikari?  
  
Haku: It's just so SAD!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: So I'm guessing you're warning people to get the tissues? What is it with you and your fics? It seems every one either involves angst or rape.  
  
Haku: That's not true and you know it. -Blows nose-  
  
Y. Haku: MmmmKay. Well, seeing as my Hikari is in no state to tell you this without bawling her eyes out. Yugi lovers will not like this ending.  
  
Yami: -abruptly leaves the room-  
  
Y. Haku: -sweatdrop- Well seeing as my Hikari is about to cry.  
  
Haku: -sniff-  
  
Y. Haku: I have to do the disclaimer. Here it is.  
  
MY HIKARI DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IN ANY WAY! SHE WISHES SHE DID, BUT ALAS, SHE DOESN'T!  
  
Haku: -still sniffing slightly- This fic also contains Anzu bashing (I only know her from the American series, so keep in mind that Anzu means Tea. and Shounen ai is contained in mild quantities in this fic. so watch out.  
  
Y. Haku: I guess you got over what you're going to do to Yugi then?  
  
Haku: -dissolves into tears once more-  
  
Y. Haku: guess not. -sweatdrop-  
  
Ch 1: How my soul doth bleed for you.  
  
The once pure boy stared at the blood seeping down his arms. He sighed, his broken spirit lying on the floor of the bathroom, tears welling in his eyes and rolling down his face. So this is what it was like. to feel rejection, blood and suffering? Not that it mattered, it was just peculiar. He sighed, gently washing his latest wounds, knowing that his Yami wouldn't feel his pain. He'd closed their link long ago. when he couldn't stand it anymore. Right now he just relished in the fact that this pain meant he could still feel as he bandaged his slashed hands. His Yami was most definitely asleep now, the angel of darkness would be snoring lightly, his tanned skin shining in the moonlight, his tri-coloured hair glinting gently as it splayed elegantly over his pillow. Yugi sighed, looking at his reflection. The boy's once pure and innocent eyes were dark and hooded, whilst his skin seemed sunken. His hair, once so sleek and well kept, hung in a limp and tangled heap about his face as he watched himself through the eyes of a boy far away from that time and place. This hurt deeply, more than rejection should. Even though he had never been rejected, just left behind in a world too fast for the youngling. The fallen angel made no attempt to stop the tears that once again fell from his eyes. Yami. how he loved him, yet the dark half of his soul would never know.  
  
Yami lay awake in bed that night, hearing Yugi walk past his bedroom, then back again a little while later. //Aibou?// It was no good. Even as he spoke the words he knew that they wouldn't get through. Yugi had made that decision some time ago, and it didn't seem like he was going to change his mind. Yami just wanted to know why? Why had the little vision of light changed so drastically over the last six months? It brought tears to the pharaoh's eyes knowing that the one had changed, but not knowing how he could get his little one, so precious to him back. The questions that left him awake at night still plagued him, but the boy would not answer, he simply avoided Yami wherever possible. Was it jealousy that kept him away? After all, the boy had only been this way since. well since he had started going out with Anzu. A pang of guilt wormed its way through his insides as he felt for the boy once more. He sighed and rolled over, contemplating how strange it was that his dark soul had somehow managed to become the Lighter part of the bond, how Yugi would no longer be innocent, not since he had changed. Yami sighed and closed is eyes, thinking about what had happened from the beginning.  
  
Well it had started he could say when Yugi's grandfather had passed away, and if that wasn't abrupt enough, the young man had reached adulthood, meaning that he would have to fend for himself. Well, not *entirely* by himself, seeing as he had Yami, but Yugi still felt pain as his grandfather had been torn away from him, right when he needed him the most. At this stage, Yami had suspected nothing wrong with his Angel, and thought that everything would work out okay, what with Jou and Honda. Even Seto was supportive. But it wasn't that. the boy was lost in a way that none of them thought, his wide innocent eyes would make them all melt and plaster big goofy grins on his face, none more so than Yami. That was back when their relationship was stronger than ever. two friends, never to be parted. Yami sighed as with a jolt he was brought back to reality, as he felt the empty spot where his mind link usually rested, like a piece torn from his soul he shook his head angrily. He thought that their friendship could have withstanded anything. how very wrong he was.  
  
Anzu on the other hand felt nothing of the pain that the boys felt as she looked out over the world with a big goofy grin on her face. Tomorrow was her and Yami's 6 month anniversary and she was so happy she was practically dancing. She had her clothes all ready laid out for their date tomorrow, and was busily hugging her knees and thinking that she ad to be the luckiest girl in the world. Right now, she didn't give a damn about the little mouto and his problems, let him sort it out. She didn't really care for him, only his sexy. drool worthy. loveable. smart. ((Y. Haku: Somebody slap the authoress. Haku: -blink-)) Well anyway, she only really cared for Yami. And Yami was hers. Forever. She sighed and drifted into a peaceful dream world, her dreams filled with wondrous things.  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning, the same dread that seemed forever with him filling him up, taking him away from the Euphoria that was his dreams, Dreams with Yami. of what could have been, but would never be. He sighed, feeling his other half coming down the stairs, and hesitating for a moment outside his door. Yugi sighed and waited to see what would happen, but like every other morning, the cold that emanated from the boy's room seemed to put the pharaoh at unease, and he passed the door by. And like every other morning, Yugi waited until his presence had left the house before making his way downstairs to set the store up for another day of business. Not that he ran it anymore, no, that was the job of Jou and Honda. He just got it ready for their appearance, at the end of each week, putting their pay upon the counter for them, before hiding back upstairs, away from the world, away from them, but mostly away from Yami and that slut Anzu. See, Yugi knew that Anzu hated him, no matter the wool pulled over Yami's eyes that she didn't. But he would not spoil this for his other half, though it was destroying him that his dear pharaoh would never be able to return the feelings that the short man felt. He sighed and set about making up some excuse should anyone come up and run into him. He unconsciously gripped his puzzle, and the mind link flared briefly between him and his Yami, and the Yami felt the full impact of his pain.  
  
//Yugi.// His voice flared briefly over the mind link, before it was shut down once more by the boy.  
  
Haku: -is still sniffing slightly-  
  
Yami: You MADE ME GO OUT WITH ANZU????????????  
  
Haku: Ummm. yeah. you're probably wondering about that aren't you? Well you see. I'll do anything in the name of a good plot and. well. erm.  
  
Y. Haku: She thought it would make an interesting twist.  
  
Haku: What he said. (And yes, my dear Yami Haku is male. -pats his head- -glomps him-)  
  
Yami: I don't believe it. But I thought you hated Anzu?  
  
Haku: I do. but come on. you don't think you're gonna go out with her forever do you?  
  
Yami: I better not be. And I noticed the small bit of Anzu bashing in this chapter.  
  
Haku: -evil grin- Yes, well anyways. R&R anyone? -scowls at the shortness and prays that the next chapter is longer- 


	2. A field of blood red roses

Haku: I'm back!  
  
Y. Haku: there's a shame.  
  
Haku: shut it you.  
  
Yami: -Is still fuming slightly-  
  
Haku: .?  
  
Yami: Anzu! ANZU!!!!  
  
Haku: Ahhh. Don't worry Yami. it'll all be over soon.  
  
Y. Haku: Don't you have a test to study for?  
  
Haku: Shut up.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
crystalphoenix3 - Aww, thanks for the comment and I'm updating it now see?  
  
Sarah Harvey - I plan to write lots more! Your language is excused, and yes, she is a bitch.  
  
Koishii No Tenshi - I'm updating now and yes, Anzu must DIE!! -Maniac laughter- -cough- erm. -regains composure-  
  
Katya Motou - Yes, thanks for the help. And thanks for the comments.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yami: HAKU DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Good thing too or she'd have Anzu die gruesomely after I'd dumped her for Yugi.  
  
Haku: -cough.-  
  
~~~  
  
A field of Blood Red roses  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami: Err, Haku? Have you had any sugar today? Haku: No, only a lot of caffeine, why do you ask? Yami: -_-)  
  
Yugi stopped dead still on the stairs as he heard some movement down below. Jou and Honda should have gone home by now, but there they were, cleaning up! Doing his job! He turned, but was halted by a voice, that HAD to be Jou.  
  
"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing in Yugi's house!"  
  
Had he changed that much? He turned, and heard a gasp from both Honda and Jou. Jou looked the more shocked of the two as he commented,  
  
"Yugi! You look. Different."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Yugi snapped back at him.  
  
Jou looked at his once best friend curiously. The Yugi he knew never snapped. Who was this guy and what did he do with Yugi? He looked closer at his little buddy, and noted that his hair was tangled and unkempt and the only part of him that seemed clean was his hands, though they were heavily bandaged. His once joyous eyes were now black pits of despair, and he looked a little unhealthy, like someone who hadn't been in the sun for weeks. Scrap that, months. It made sense though, when was the last time that Jou had seen the boy? Before Gramps' death, that was for sure. He hadn't really thought about it that much. He didn't really think about anything, if he could help it that is. He just knew that he came in at the start of the day, and left at the end, money in hand on Fridays. He guessed he'd wondered at the start why Yugi hadn't been coming out to greet them, but he guessed it was because he needed time to mourn. It never occurred to him that 6 months was just a LITTLE too long to mourn.  
  
"What are you two still doing here?"  
  
"Cleaning up." Honda commented beside him, wincing slightly at Yugi's tone.  
  
"That's my job." Yugi almost snarled.  
  
"Yeah, but we thought we'd surprise you, you know?" Jou almost snapped at the boy, controlling himself at the last minute, so what came out sounded pretty pathetic. He cast worried eyes over Yugi's frame, naturally small, but now it seemed even thinner and more diminished than usual. "Anyways, what have you been doing to yourself little buddy?"  
  
"Don't call me little." Ooookaaaay. It seemed Yugi had been taking lessons from the Tomb Robber in Bad Assed-ness. "What's it to you anyway?"  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow. "Nothin', just wondering is all; after all, I thought we were friends."  
  
"Thought is right. Tell Yami that he can make his own dinner tonight, I'm going to bed."  
  
Honda's eyebrow joined Jou's in rising at that moment. "Why can't you tell him yourself? And I don't like your tone Motou." He scowled.  
  
A ghost of a smile danced upon Yugi's sunken features, making him look even scarier than before. "I can't. No more mind link." He tapped his head in emphasis of this, before disappearing back up the stairs. Jou and Honda exchanged bewildered glances, before running up the stairs after Yugi. Honda to hit him, preferably hard, Jou to try and find out what was wrong with his. well, the person who he had once thought of as friend. Jou reached Yugi's room first, and started banging upon the door, demanding that Yugi come out to see him, and explain just what was up. Honda was close behind him, muttering about his employer in what appeared a very disrespectful way. This caused Jou to hit him, hard. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Honda? Yug's in there, in trouble and you just mutter about him as if he's your employer?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that the little runt doesn't want our friendship anymore Jounouchi, If he did, he wouldn't have been so quick to get snappy with us! I say we bash the runt and be done with it."  
  
"So much for friendship, eh? Honda? After all we've been through, all he's done for us, that's it? See ya later bad ass?" Jou scowled and spat that sentence. Honda hi him. Dizzied and the side of his face hurting from the impact, Jou scowled once more. "Fine then, if that's the way you want to be Honda, but look, Yug's our FRIEND. Something's WRONG. And I aint gonna let him get away with not telling us what's bothering him."  
  
"He's really going to tell you, isn't he?" Honda replied, the sarcasm literally dripping off his voice. "Well, here's something to tell you Boss," He commented thorough the door, sarcasm replaced with venom, "I QUIT!"  
  
Jou stared in wonder at his friend's retreating back, then followed him in an attempt to get him to cool down.  
  
Yugi heard all this, of course. After all, he had only been on the other side of the door. He heard Honda threaten to beat the crap out of him, but really, he couldn't care less. If they wanted to be that way, so be it. What he did care about was that his so called friends had turned on him, and even Jou, who'd try to defend him, was probably hurt by what he'd said. He hadn't meant to say those things, but he saw them, looking happy, not feeling what he couldn't feel, sadness, and this seemed to feed a new, raw emotion in him, hate. It was scary, what Jou had said to Honda, the "see ya later Bad Ass" comment. There was really only one person that Jou called a bad ass was. Yami Bakura. Had he really sounded that bad? He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He'd lost one friend, without even meaning to. He couldn't afford to loose the rest, if he hadn't already. He buried his tear streaked face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami: Haku?  
  
Haku: -Is hiding from a very angry Yami-  
  
Yami: WHY DIDN'T YOU GET RID OF ANZU YET????  
  
Haku: Well I can't really spoil the plot now can I? -gives her hiding place away and gets hauled into the air by a majorly PISSED OFF Yami.- Eeep!  
  
Y. Haku: -passes by- Haku: KOHAKU! HELLLLP!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: You got yourself into that position; you can get yourself out of it.  
  
Haku: So much for Yami protectiveness.  
  
Yami: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GETTING RID OF ANZU???  
  
Haku: And I am! Friend! Companion! World's greatest gamer.  
  
Yami: That goes without saying.  
  
Haku: .Sweet Loveable Kawai Yami! But you see, I didn't specify which chapter! You just jumped to conclusions!  
  
Yami: Get rid of her SOON!  
  
Haku: A.S.A.P. Yami! You have my word! Though that might be a few chapters!  
  
Yami: -Scowls and puts her down-  
  
Haku: R&R? Please? 


	3. Red River Flowing

Haku: Hello there and welcome to another instalment of...  
  
Yami: Haku?  
  
Haku: ...Yes?  
  
Yami: Seeing as the last instalment was what happened to Yugi that day I'm guessing that.  
  
Haku: Very good Yami! You figured it out! You're not as stupid as you look after all!  
  
Yami: I resent that. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THAT'S THIS CHAPTER??!  
  
Haku: -whistles innocently.-  
  
REPLIES:  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Sorry, but I can't kill either Honda or Anzu... I desperately wish that I could seeing as they are my two most hated characters... hence why I make them so cold and cruel.  
  
Starfire and Sincano: -To star- Yes, it is depressing, but I think it gets better.  
  
Y. Haku: What do you mean you think? You're the Author and you're meant to know the plot.  
  
Haku: I do! There's just two possible endings and I'm trying to figure out the best one.  
  
-To Sincano- I'm writing a new chapter now aren't I?  
  
Alina3: Yes, well now I'm updating, and Happy Birthday! What did you get?  
  
shadow_demon18b: I'm updating now see?  
  
Rox: Unfortunately I can't kill Honda and Anzu, though I might get Yami here to send them to the Shadow Realm...  
  
Yami: Can I? They were mean to my Aibou!  
  
Haku: Not yet Yami, only if the plot calls for it.  
  
Shadow Sanctuary: Reasoning behind Yami being with Anzu revealed in this chapter. They've been going out 6 months, I thought I wrote that in, Apologies if I haven't, but they've only been together six months and not a year.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra for that, 6 months is far too long.  
  
Haku: As for Yugi, having Jou or Seto there is a good idea, but I'll only use it if the plot calls for it.  
  
Y. Haku: Forever dictated by the plot, aren't you Hikari?  
  
Haku: Yup! Don't want Plot holes now do we?  
  
Vanishingact: -hurriedly- Updating...  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Random person: Haku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now where's my sugar?  
  
Haku: -Gives the random person sugar-  
  
~~~  
  
Red River Flowing  
  
~~~  
  
(Y. Haku: Erm, is it just me Hikari, or do all your titles have something to do with blood and nothing to do with the plot? Haku: Yup, you got it! Y. Haku: -.-U)  
  
Yami felt worry pass through him in sickening lurches. There was something wrong with his light, something definitely wrong. The thing was, Yugi wasn't telling him what it was so he was unable to help the boy. Yami sighed and wiped some sweat off his brow before exiting the game shop on a surprisingly cool day. He turned around briefly and looked up at Yugi's shaded window, then continued on his way to where he would meet Anzu for their 'date'.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, Yami passed under a streetlamp, unlit for the sun was peering weakly at the land through the clouds, Trusting Yami's luck, it would rain later. "Yugi likes the rain, I on the other hand..." He said to no one in particular, and then he shuddered. After all, he'd grown up in a desert had he not? He left the cold atmosphere that the game shop seemed to spread throughout the street, waving to Jou and Honda as they got ready for work. Finally, his feet carried him to an old and dusty Park bench where he said he'd wait for Anzu. He was early he noticed and he sat there, twiddling his thumbs and whistling tunelessly until she showed up. He gaped at her.  
  
You must understand that Yami was only wearing his usual outfit, a black leather tank top, silver armband and neck collar, and tight leather pants. Accessorised of course, with more belts than were necessary or practical. Anzu, on the other hand, was dressed like a back alley slut. ((Yami: XD Haku: Let's get on with the plot now shall we?)) Her hair had some sickening 'spray on sparkle' and her ripped mini skirt and boob tube were obviously two sizes too small. Yami just gawked at her.  
  
"Anzu... you look different..." ((Y. Haku: Haven't we played this scene before?))  
  
Anzu looked slightly worried at that, "What do you mean? Oh it's the glitter it's too much isn't it?" She looked like she was about to cry. Yami knew it was an act and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Anzu... you look fine. Can we go now?" She nodded meekly and they set off to the Mall.  
  
Upon arriving, Anzu decided that it was time to go clothes shopping and literally dragged a protesting Yami along with her. Sighing and resigned to a day of watching her try on different outfits and being bored out of his skull, Yami gave up struggling. About the fifth outfit Anzu tried on, Yami had had enough.  
  
"Anzu! They're all fine! Can we go now?"  
  
"Are you bored Yami?" She said, her eyes welling up with fake tears and her lower lip trembling.  
  
"O... of course not." Yami said, trying to cover up his outburst, "It's just that I'm sure they'll all look fine on you no matter what."  
  
"She beamed at him, fake tears forgotten. Yami sighed once again. WHY he put up with her he didn't know. "Come on then Yami, let's go to my place and have some lunch."  
  
'Can't we have lunch here?' He thought as once again, Anzu grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
  
~~~  
  
Anzu was busy in the kitchen, preparing something for him and her alike, and Yami sitting at the table let his thoughts wander. He didn't love Anzu, so why did he put up with her? THAT he could answer quickly. He was afraid of himself, even before he started 'dating' Anzu, afraid of what he was, and the strong feelings he had felt towards Yugi. He was glad Yugi never noticed them, but when Grandpa died like that, Yami's feelings seemed to grow stronger. He had to stop himself time and time again when all he wanted to do was to hug the boy, smell his scent, taste his lips... He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He had taken the easy way out with Anzu, and he was using her, a distraction from what he was so afraid of, his feelings for Yugi... His Aibou, his light, his angel. In a way, he was glad when Yugi closed the mind link, happier when the boy stopped seeing him all together, but then, then he would feel guilty, and that he was betraying his innocent little light. His light. The words rolled inside his head so easily, and he was almost ashamed of them. Anzu was not his, he was using her... but Yugi, if ever they were together, then he would be his. Yami nipped that thought in the bud. He didn't float that way, or at least he thought he didn't...  
  
Anzu saved him from further dwelling on these thoughts when she appeared once more in the room. She placed a large ham and salad roll in front of him, while eating her cheese and Tomato one. He crinkled his nose slightly; she always forgot he didn't like ham, before eating it quietly.  
  
"Are you enjoying your roll Yami?" Anzu asked him, in an almost sickeningly sweet voice, almost like she was feigning it.  
  
"Yes." He mumbled. Yuck! Tomato. She really didn't know him at all! Yugi never made these types of mistakes when he was cooking... but Yugi wasn't here right now.  
  
Anzu smiled in that idiot way of hers, and before Yami knew it, he was being kissed forcefully by her. He let her do that, but when she gripped upon his shirt for his button, He grabbed her hand forcefully.  
  
"No Anzu." He hissed at her. She paid no attention and went for his shirt again. "Anzu! I said NO!" He grabbed her hand again, this time squeezing it painfully to get his point across.  
  
She gasped and got off him. Hurt was in her voice as she looked him deep in the eye. "But I thought you loved me..."  
  
Yami blinked. Now was the time to tell her the truth. He could no longer keep up this charade if Anzu was getting that serious. "I'm sorry Anzu, I've been using you." With that, he stood up and walked out of the house. He didn't see the blade that Anzu tucked away into the folds of her dress...  
  
"For later Yami, this is for later. You'll pay for doing this to me..."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: ^_^  
  
Y. Haku: Why are you so happy?  
  
Haku: Well earlier I was thinking about the plotline of this ficcie, and wondering how I could incorporate someone being in it for Yugi! AND I managed it! With no OC's of characters OOC! (Except Yugi of course!)  
  
Yami: Erm, Haku? I'm worried. You realise that cos I dumped Anzu she's now out to get me?  
  
Haku: Ummm ya... see the funny thing about that is...  
  
Y, Haku and Yami: For the plot?  
  
Haku: Oh ya.  
  
Yami: Thought so. But I'm not going to die am I?  
  
Haku: Sorry, can't give anything away. But I have something to ask the reviewers actually... Do you mind if I turn this into a tragedy?  
  
Yami: ...? Oh crap....  
  
Haku: Shush. I'm not going to say anything, but if you want to know what I'm planning to do email me and I'll tell you. But I want to make sure that everyone's fine with me making this a tragedy before I go ahead with it. So it's up to you.  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, well the ending she has planned can be changed either way at the moment... if not she probably wouldn't give a damn.  
  
Haku: Heheh... R and R? 


	4. The second Miracle

Haku: ^________________________^  
  
Y. Haku: -sweatdrop-  
  
Yami: -Sweatdrop-  
  
Both: OH NO! NOT THE BIG GOOFY GRIN!!  
  
Haku: Yes fellahs, the big goofy grin! And it goes out to all my fantastic reviewers! I... I... Feel so proud that you all take the time to review! And I would like to thank you all! So here! -Throws her reviewers plushies of their favourite Bishounen- Just my little way of saying thanks!  
  
Y. Haku: Wow Haku, The big goofy grin usually means you're on a sugar slash caffeine rush.  
  
Haku: Whoever said I wasn't? -Grins evilly-  
  
REPLIES:  
  
DracOnyx: Thank you Thank you! But believe me, it's not that good...  
  
Y. Haku: Hey waitaminit... Catherine is...  
  
Haku: SHUSH BAKA YAMI! NO ONE MUST KNOW THAT MY REAL NAME IS CATHERINE!  
  
Yami: Uh huh...  
  
Haku (or should we say Catherine?): Waitaminit... oh dammit.  
  
Dagger5: Naah, that would be too cheerful. And whoever said I was gonna kill off Yami? -Evil grin-  
  
Yami: Yeah, she wanted to kill off...  
  
Haku: Shut-u-up!  
  
Kinsako: You really want to read the rest? Well I'm flattered. As for where I left it, I couldn't leave it any other spot, cos this chapter is gonna be LOOONG (hopefully) and this chapter really needs to be all in one section.  
  
Autumn Ann Star: Erm... well you see Summer, I'm forcing Yugi to sink into a pit of despair and resentment, to the point of near no return, until he's rescued by the most unlikely of figures... And Ann? I'm updating now.  
  
Alina3: w00t! Go you! They sound like great B'day prezzies and once again I hope you had a great day. As for the story, I can't give anything away, no matter how much I'm dying to.  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yupyup! No more Anzu, and here, you can join my group! RSPKA, the Royal society of Prevention of kindness to Anzu! We enjoy activities such as Voodoo doll making and pin sticking into aforementioned Voodoo dolls. -Rants on about this for awhile-  
  
I luv Kai: You're another one who can join my association Yupyup! And I don't want your Muses to eat my soul! Protect me from them my Yami!  
  
Y. Haku: No way man, you're problem, Catherine. -Snickers evilly-  
  
Haku: MY NAME IS HAKU DAMMIT!  
  
Yami: No it's not, it's.... dun dun dun dun!!!! CATHERINE!  
  
Haku: -cries as Y. Haku and Yami jeer at her- Thank Ra that they don't know my middle name....  
  
SoulDreamer: Yes, Yami belongs with Yugi. As for the swearing, OMR! (Oh my Ra) I never knew there were so many OTHER words to describe the evil filth of Anzu. -Starts swearing at her with you-  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Updating now!  
  
Setokaba: Meepers, you'll like what happens in this chappie if you want Yugi to not be a cry-baby.  
  
I'll hurt you if you do...: Eeep! -Hides- Okay, okay then.  
  
shadow-demon18b: Don't we all? -Grins evilly-  
  
Star Girl11:I'm updating now... and Anzu should die horribly.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Okay, by popular opinion and votes, this story will not be made into a tragedy! And keep in mind that no matter how bad things will begin to seem, it'll all work out nice. I think this has been the longest Author's notes that I've done so far. I'll make a nice long chappie to make up for that though... but I think it was mostly Review replies... man, I never knew so many people would review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Must I really put this is?  
  
Lawyer dressed in black: If you don't, I can throw you in jail.  
  
Haku: Okay then... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much I want to own it.  
  
DISCLAIMER 2: I also don't own the song Bother by Corey Taylor. (Kick ass song BTW.)  
  
Lawyer dressed in black: -mysteriously melts into the shadows-  
  
NOTE 2: /thoughts/ ~song lyrics~ Okeday?  
  
~~~  
  
The Second Miracle  
  
~~~  
  
((Y. Haku: Erm, Haku, I don't get the title. Haku: I didn't expect you to. But I'll explain it at the end of the chapter.))  
  
Yugi sat in his room, casting a look out through his window and down to the street below. A glorious sunset painted the sky a million shades of red and orange, but he paid no attention to this wondrous sight, ignoring it completely. He was watching instead, a slightly foreboding figure slinking its way towards the Game Shop, as Jou left in the other direction. There was something familiar about that prowling walk, but Yugi couldn't quite place it. He decided not to let it get to him, as the game shop was closed for the night. He shrugged and walked slowly down the stairs, to the kitchen where he picked a piece of fruit off the bowl on the counter.  
  
As he was slowly making his way back upstairs though, he heard the back door open and cast a curious glance in its direction. His gaze hardened as he looked upon the one who used to be his partner, and though still his secret love, the one he loathed with a passion. Yami had not noticed him yet, so he slipped quietly away, before difficult questions were asked. He really didn't want to see the happy smiling face of his Yami right now anyway. He slipped into his room, and closed the door behind him, casting his gaze out of the window and looking down again. There still was the shadowed figure again, standing outside the game shop. If he had of been able to see the figure's face, he would have noticed the sadistic smirk upon its face. He sighed, pulling the curtains on the sight. He fell onto his bed and sighed. /Stupid Yami./ He thought, /How I hate you, yet I love you as well... I can't explain my feelings for you my dark, so why do I try? Day after day, I just want to stand there, look you in the eye and profess my feelings. But I don't. Why can't I? Am I afraid? Afraid of what you could do? What if you leave me? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I want you here, even if it means only in the house, and nowhere else. I just want you AROUND./  
  
He heard busy footsteps coming from down below, as his Yami tried to make his own dinner, never understanding just how confused the pharaoh was, as he yet again got the knife out from the top drawer and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. A gasp of pain rang out as he made the first cut of the night.  
  
~~~  
  
/Yugi knows I can't cook... Never having lessons and all... Never really needed them either./ If Yami thought he had been surprised when he spotted Jou and Honda having a heated row on the corner, that was nothing when he learned the reason of their argument. /Yugi... They said he had been cold and distant to them, but my light would never... could never.../ He sighed, as that annoying little nasty voice reared its ugly head.  
  
/Ahh, but what do you know Pharaoh? When was the last time you spared a second glance towards the boy?/  
  
Yami sighed, /Not in months. Maybe I should talk to him, after all, what could possibly go wrong?/ He pulled himself away from the stove, the contents of a large pot beginning to smoke slightly. He dragged his way up the stairs and lightly rapped upon Yugi's bedroom door. To his surprise, it swung open of it's own accord. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at this, but walked into the room nonetheless, for the first time in many months. Looking around, he noticed several things that seemed out of place. One, his light's curtains were not open, and when Yami did open them, there was a horrible amount of dirt and grime upon them. Two, the room was an absolute mess, and it looked like Yugi made no effort to clean anymore. Dust bunnies as big as Yami's hand were around everywhere. Three, there looked like there was something on the carpet, splattered here and there, and even some of it on the bookshelf and walls. The splattering was a red brown colour and looked almost like it was... "Blood." Yami gasped, and stared about in horror at what had become of this place. What was wrong with his Aibou? And why wasn't he telling Yami anything? Could Yami be the problem? Had he said something, done anything to anger and upset his Hikari? Not that he could think of, but then, why?  
  
A burning scent reached his nostrils and he raced downstairs again to put out the fire that had been his dinner. He sighed, his hikari's problems pushed to the back of his mind as he set about looking for the fire extinguisher. Yugi could wait, until the house wasn't in danger of being burnt down.  
  
Because of Yami's abrupt departure from his bedroom though, Yugi missed him as he walked back to the room. Looking around briefly, Yugi sighed once, and changed gingerly with bandaged and still stinging hands, before collapsing on the bed and falling into dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami was gone before Yugi woke up that day. /Probably out with Anzu./ The youngling thought bitterly as he set up shop for the day. He turned on the radio for some comfort. A slow mournful tune was playing, and a haunting male voice began to sing over the top of the sad guitar.  
  
~Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
The self affliction fades.  
  
Stones to throw at my creator.  
  
Masochist, to which I cater.~  
  
/Yeah, that was right. Well, maybe not the self affliction part./ Yugi thought to himself, listening as the music seemed to describe his very feelings.  
  
~You don't need to bother,  
  
I don't need to breathe . I'll keep slipping farther.  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds.~  
  
/I'll hold on Yami, Hold onto you, All I want is to be with you, but I keep pushing myself further and further away till I'm not sure even you'll recognise me anymore./ Yugi sighed. /is that what I really want? It would make things a lot simpler, not being able to breathe./  
  
~Wish I was too dead to care,  
  
If indeed I cared at all.  
  
Never had a voice to protest,  
  
So you fed me, to die just...  
  
I wish I had a reason,  
  
My flaws are open season,  
  
For this I gave up trying,  
  
One good turn deserves my dying.~  
  
My dying. The words echoed around inside Yugi's head. /I have so many flaws, don't I Yami? I'm short, I'm weak, and I'll bet you resent the fact that you always have to protect me. And now, well, my voice is gone, ever since you and Anzu fell in love. I really do wish I didn't care, but unfortunately, I do./ He shuddered slightly. The chorus repeated itself, the haunting refrain echoing through Yugi's mind and soul. This was followed by a guitar solo that seemed to pierce his very being.  
  
~Wish I died, instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face . Shelf forgotten, with its memories  
  
Diaries left, with cryptic entries~  
  
He chanced a glance into the glass cabinet in front of him at that point, where his sunken features could clearly be seen. The borderline anorexic boy sighed as he knew those lines to be true. It almost seemed as if this song was telling him about himself, playing all his emotions. The voice that was starting up again though was abruptly stopped with a "click!" Yugi looked up at whoever came behind the counter, for that was where the radio was kept. Sunken amethyst eyes met slightly psychotic red orbs, the orbs of the Bad ass himself, Yami Bakura. Long white hair flowed about tanned features and a cocky grin. His hair was more spiked than his counterpart though Yugi knew that since he had received his own body, the Tomb robber had mellowed, slightly. At least he wasn't as much of a raging psychopath as he used to be.  
  
"Good song, isn't it?" The tomb robber commented, with the air of one commenting on the weather.  
  
"What are you doing here? If you want Yami..." Yugi started, but the Yami cut across him.  
  
"My, my Yugi, that's not like you. In actual fact, I just came looking for the dark disturbance I felt in this area." The tomb robber grinned flashily, the Millennium ring appearing through his shirt as he did so.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Yugi questioned at the display, having seen it countless times before.  
  
"Of course not. It's as flashy as ever. And since when do you talk like that Yugi?" The tomb robber replied calmly, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Yugi raised one of his in response, causing the tomb robber to chuckle. Straightening from his position of leaning against the wall, Bakura commented,  
  
"It's alright Yugi. See I came here cos I heard you'd gone through a few changes. One of your 'friends' Honda I believe it was, told me you didn't seem yourself lately, and being the concerned friend I am..." Yugi scoffed. "Alright, maybe I'm not a good friend... A pretty terrible one actually. If you must know, I came to poke fun at the Pharaoh's Hikari. See how far I can push you. But seeing as that isn't going to happen..."  
  
"What do you mean, Tomb robber, I would have thought you'd JUMPED on a chance like this?"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed and slinked an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You know what, little Yugi? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. I really like the new you. It's a great improvement."  
  
Yugi shook the arm off him and scowled at the tomb robber. "Just what makes you think I'd be friends with you?"  
  
Bakura laughed once more at the Hikari. "See Yugi, I can promise you great things. I can teach you how to squeeze all your negative emotions into a little ball to be released upon your whims and desires. I'm you're ticket outta here, Black Hikari, and you know it as well as I do. Now, here's what we do."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami came home later that evening to find a rather large surprise on the counter of the game shop. "It's a note..."  
  
'Yami,  
  
It was nice knowing you, and I hope to see you around some time.  
  
I'm starting a new life now, and I know you'll be fine without me.  
  
I know you'll be fine with Anzu, seeing as you love her so much.  
  
If you ever see me again, be surprised, because I don't plan on  
  
coming back.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Yugi.'  
  
~~~  
  
Anzu looked down upon the body of the small back alley kitten. The one that she had taken her anger out upon. She wiped the blood off the blade, before placing the cat's slashed body into the dumpster behind her. The blade was certainly sharp enough. "I'm coming Yami..." She whispered, a glint of madness in her eyes. "If I can't have you, no one will..."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami: -is trembling slightly- Anzu is after me... Anzu is after me.... Gaah! SAVE ME!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: Catherine, that was evil, leaving a cliff hanger like that. And NOW will you explain to me just what the title means?  
  
Haku: Nup! See, I'm going to see if the readers can figure out exactly what the chapter title's relationship with blood is. The person who figures it out can have the caffeinated drink of their choice, a full set of YGO! plushies, a bag full of sugar, and a chapter dedicated to them!  
  
Y. Haku: At least give me a clue!  
  
Haku: Okay, I guess so. It's something important that happened to the Hebrews people, the Hebrews!  
  
Yami: -Eyes widen- OOOoooohhh.... Very clever, Haku. Very clever.  
  
Haku: Why thank you Yami! Now would you all do me a favour and R&R? 


	5. Life force dripping

Haku: -blinks- -looks around at a seemingly empty room- Okaaayyy... Well I guess I have some explaining to do. See, in a series of accidents with a friend of mine, both Yami Haku and Yami got knocked out, so they won't be here with me doing the Author's notes. Instead, I've enlisted the help of two of my good friends, Yugi, and Quatre. Say hello boys!  
  
Yugi and Quatre: Hello.  
  
Yugi: Might I just say that I really don't like what you've done with me in this fic?  
  
Haku: You might say it, but I might not listen.  
  
Quatre: -whispering- Is she this rude with Yami and Yami Haku too?  
  
Yugi: -whispering back- I think so. Yami says she's a real slave driver.  
  
Haku: You realise that with my Author's powers I hear every word you two say?  
  
Yugi: We do now. -.-'  
  
Haku: -siiigggh- Well, onto the Review replies I guess.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
vanishingact: Oh my, isn't it? -Sigh-  
  
Sarah Harvey: Nahh, Anzu's not meaner. My belief is that she's always been this evil and hides it behind a mask of goody-goody-ism and friendship speeches.  
  
Saiyan Jedi: Thanks for saying you like the fic! And yes, I do have a blood fetish! It's so pretty and red!  
  
Quatre: Should we be scared now?  
  
Haku: Oh shush you. Go help yourself to the Pixi sticks, and then you might be more fun. Yami and Kohaku are always fun!  
  
Yugi: No, they're psycho, like you.  
  
Haku: True. Yami Haku and Yami aren't here right now, due to an accident that they suffered... I'll send them a get well card soon. Do you want me to put your name on it? -Throws you a Yami plushie-  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: How many times must I tell you these two things? -Mock exasperated voice- 1. I cannot kill Anzu, though I will send you an RSPKA starter kit when I get the time, and 2. I CANNNOT REVEAL PLOT!  
  
Yugi: Well you could if you really wanted to...  
  
Haku: Shush you! Alina3: Wow... you saw intertextual links (ohhh.... big word... -stares at it-) where I didn't see them! Unfortunately, that means they weren't the reasons, but here. -Gives you a full bag of sugar and the caffeinated drink of your choice-  
  
Autumn Ann Star: Oh wow. Summer? Why did you thwapp my A/n partner? Well, he's not here at the moment, but maybe Yugi can do a good impression of what he would do. Take it away Yug-ster!  
  
Yugi: OWWW! Whatcha do that for?  
  
Haku: Very good impression!  
  
Kye: Oh my! -Watches as Anzu mysteriously comes back to life- Yaaah! ZOMBIE!!!!! Quatre, save me!!!!  
  
Quatre: -comes in riding in Sandrock (I think that's his Gundam's name) - MUAHAHAHA! DIE EVIL ZOMBIE!!!!!! -Steps on her-  
  
Haku: Oh wow Quatre, maybe there's hope for you as my A/n partner yet!  
  
Quatre: looks flattered  
  
Dagger5: MUAHAHAHA! YES! ANZU HAS NO FRIENDS!!!! And yes, but it shall develop yet!  
  
I luv Kai: Someone got it, so I'll tell ya in a moment, and I'm still afraid of your muses, but now I have a cute Gundam pilot to protect me!!!  
  
Quatre:??? Protect you?  
  
Haku: -.- I knew I shoulda asked Heero to do this... but then Relina would have come too... Damn her, she's almost as bad as Anzu.  
  
Teena M.: w00t! YOU GOT IT!!!!!!! And as for the plague thing, I had to read about 50 pages of old testament for this, but the order of miracles went  
  
1. Rods into serpents  
  
2. River turns into blood  
  
3. The 10 plagues of Egypt and the Death of the first-born  
  
4. The parting of the waters, so according to my bible, it's technically the second miracle, not the second plague. But that just might be my bible.  
  
MysticDreamer673: She's gone nuts! Hehe, but I believe it is... what is it that Isis always says? Something about the darkness in one's soul finally surfacing without anything there to prevent it from doing so? Well it's that anyways.  
  
Mimiheart: You might be right, but this is no longer Anzu bashing. This is Anzu gone completely psycho for the... what is it fellahs?  
  
Quatre: Erm... author's pleasure?  
  
Yugi: seventeenth time?  
  
Haku: -.-' I never thought I'd say this, but I WANT YAMI AND YAMI HAKU BACK! It's for the PLOT boys!!!!  
  
Quatre and Yugi: -looks of dawning comprehension- Ooooohhhh!  
  
NOTE:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Teena M. For working out the last chapter title's relevance with blood. For all those who don't know what it is, here's a brief 'reasoning behind.' In the Exodus story, Moses preformed four miracles. He turned his rod into a serpent, which then proceeded to eat the two Egyptian 'rod turned serpents', He made the rivers of Egypt flow red with blood, unleashed the 10 plagues and parted the waters of the red sea. The second miracle being The River runs red with blood, which happened second in chronological order.  
  
-gives Teena and her Yami a full set of YGO! Plushies each, the caffeinated drinks of their choice and a bag of sugar each.-  
  
NOTE 2:  
  
I apologise to all cat lovers. I did not mean to make Anzu sadistic and twisted enough to kill a cat. There is reasoning and symbolism behind the madness though and it as is follows.  
  
In ancient Egypt, to murder a cat was considered a crime against the Gods, and you were killed for it. The fact that it was a kitten symbolises the destruction of Yugi's innocence through both Yami and Anzu, though they did it without knowing. Hence the baby cat. Again, if this offended anyone, I am truly sorry, and now you know my reasoning behind that. Gomensai, and feel free to flame.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Yugi: Erm... Haku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Insert witty remark here.  
  
Quatre: She also doesn't own Gundam wing. If she did, I don't think that Relina would exist. Also, Wufei would get drop kicked into outer space every other episode.  
  
Haku: So NO SUE! Got it?  
  
Haku: Wow! Three pages of Authors notes! I'm getting so many reviews lately! ^_________________________________________^  
  
(Yami and Yami Haku's possible reactions: Oh, the big goofy grin again. -Siiigggh-)  
  
~~~  
  
Life force dripping freely  
  
~~~  
  
(Haku: -looks at Quatre and Yugi expectantly, then realises that they are not going to comment. - -siiigggh-)  
  
Yami didn't know what to do. He'd lost his escape and his Aibou all in one day. Tears dripped down from his eyes and onto the already soaked and stained pillow on which his face had been lying. He'd called Jou and Honda, and he had been hurt when Honda said, "So what? I don't care about that little runt." Jou on the other hand, had been supportive, but he had moved back in with his mother and sister, and he had work to do for them, so couldn't help. There had been no answer at Ryou's and Yami had been halfway through dialling Kaiba's number, when he had slammed the phone down. Now he, for the past two hours had been lying on his bed, crying for his little Aibou and knowing, KNOWING that it was his fault that Yugi didn't want to come back. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. It would do him no good to mope about it. He would just have to notify the police, call in a pizza and then go searching on his own.  
  
His feet slowly dragged him down the stairs, where he picked up the discarded note that Yugi had left upon the game shop counter.  
  
'Yami,  
  
It was nice knowing you, and I hope to see you around some time.  
  
I'm starting a new life now, and I know you'll be fine without me.  
  
I know you'll be fine with Anzu, seeing as you love her so much.  
  
If you ever see me again, be surprised, because I don't plan on  
  
coming back.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Yugi.'  
  
The words echoed inside his skull, over and over again. 'Best of luck, Yugi.' Didn't Yugi know that Dark had no luck? That dark would dwindle without light? No, without Yugi, Yami was nothing. Not light, not darkness, but something thrown off in balance, unstable and craving the only thing he had ever wanted, but had been stupid enough to push aside.  
  
"YUGI!" He screamed to the wind, as if it would bring his light back. "YUGI COME BACK! I... I... love you." Tears welled in his eyes as his Hikari didn't come back, and he was left alone once more. How was he so blind that he didn't see the precious gift that Yugi was when he had the chance? Was he stupid? He certainly thought so. No longer could he hide the thing he'd been hiding since he first saw the boy. He had to accept himself. His arrogance faded as the once proud Pharaoh fell to his knees and sobbed. Whispering Yugi's name over and over again, taking comfort in the area where a link used to rest, and in memories. He didn't know how long he lay there, sobbing to himself, nor did he care.  
  
~~~  
  
/Here he comes again, with that mad glint in his eyes. I don't know why, but I feel I can trust him. He's mad, but then again, what am I? I guess I'm mad too, or going mad. But for a different reason. I'm not sure why Bakura wants to help me. He probably wants my puzzle. But do I want it anymore? I'm not sure. After all, it's the only thing left that binds me to HIM./ Yugi scowled.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Black Hikari, so you are capable of scowling." Bakura grinned sadistically. "I never would have thought it possible that I would see you scowl, or glare. You are full of surprises."  
  
/Whatever Tomb Robber./ Yugi glared back at the mad creature in front of him.  
  
"Yugi, it's written all over your face what you are feeling. You are not sure if you made the right decision and I'm not sure I blame you for that. As for what's in it for me? Well that'll come a little later. Now, did you bring your deck with you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, but then he smiled. "No, Tomb robber, I didn't. I only brought three cards with me."  
  
Bakura looked a little taken aback for a moment, but the he realized what the three cards were. "Very good little Yugi, now we shall create a deck suited to those three God cards of yours, and you will be unbeatable."  
  
So this saw Bakura and Yugi, sorting through cards 'borrowed' from a shipment truck, trying to build a strong deck. Bakura, having gotten bored of opening packets, had turned to an old issue of Duellists weekly and was absentmindedly flipping through it. He suddenly stopped upon a page, and then threw the article to Yugi. Yugi's eyes scanned the page and both redoubled their efforts, ripping open the packets with a renewed and frenzied pace, until Yugi stopped, turned and grinned to Bakura, holding up one card.  
  
Bakura's grin doubled as the Magazine on the floor's pages flipped in the wind, landing upon a page with a giant picture of one single card. The same card Yugi held up now. The heading read, "One more Blue Eyes released!"  
  
"How much would Kaiba pay for that, Huh Yugi?" Bakura cackled, before slipping it into Yugi's deck. (Haku: Which coincidentally, is my deck. Though My deck is -coughcrapendcough-) "Now your new deck is ready for a trial run." The Yami smirked, and Yugi, returned it. Surprisingly as twisted ad sick as the tomb robbers himself.  
  
~~~  
  
"Domino City police station." The friendly female voice on the other end of the telephone said in the way of trained cheerfulness. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to report a disappearance." Yami's voice replied, somehow talking when his mind wasn't working at all. He stared into space as he commented, his shaky and upset voice working on it's own in a kind of monotone.  
  
"Alright then sir. Now I'm going to have to ask you some questions. The first of which, who is it that disappeared?"  
  
"Yugi Motou." He replied, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Were there any signs of a struggle at all?" The cheerful voice asked. Yami sniffed.  
  
"No, there wasn't. He ran away and it's all my fault!" Tears began leaking out of Yami's eyes again.  
  
The police officer made 'shushing' noises down the phone. "It'll be okay. We'll find him and then you can apologise. How does that sound Mr...?" Yami realized that she didn't know his name. "Yami Motou."  
  
"Are you brothers?"  
  
"You could say that." He said quietly.  
  
"Do you have any idea why he ran away?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"I think it was because he thought I was ignoring him. Also, my Ex- girlfriend might have had something to... to do with it." He was now taking ragged breaths and looking like he was about to cry again.  
  
"Around what time did he go missing?"  
  
"I don't know! It's all my fault! I should have paid more attention to him and...."  
  
"Calm down." The lady cut over the top. "You won't be able to help us find him if you're in hysterics. Now, is there anyone else there who can help us look for him?"  
  
"No, Grandpa, who we used to live with, died about 6 months ago."  
  
"Friends or parents?"  
  
"No, our parents died when we were very young and our friends are all unable to help."  
  
"How do you know this? And I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"I called them, to se if Yugi had gone to their houses. But he hadn't and I'm still worried."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Motou, a squad car is on its way to you now. They'll help you find your brother."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, and try not to be too worried okay? I'm sure your brother is fine. We just have to find him."  
  
The other phone was put down with a 'click.' Yami sighed and went to the lounge room. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, though he wasn't really watching it, but staring into space, thinking about his Aibou.  
  
"I'll make it up to you Yugi." And without waiting for the squad car or anything else for that matter, he grabbed his coat and left the house. His mobile heavy in his pocket.  
  
He remembered briefly the day he bought the mobile that he had told Yugi to call him "If there ever was a problem, and no matter what I'm doing, I'll come and help. Even if you just want to chat cos you're lonely." Yami sighed, had those words meant nothing to his Aibou? There had been a problem, so why had he not voiced it, but done the exact opposite of what Yami had told him to do and shut him out of the boys life?  
  
Surprisingly, it was at that moment that the phone rang. Hastily, he opened it and pressed a button, with it to his ear as he did so. "Hello?" He asked in a panicked, excited voice, the demeanour of which vanished when the tomb robber said 5 little words and hung up.  
  
"Meet me at the park."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: -is writing the words she is speaking- And... Get... well... soon, It's... no... fun... doing... the auth-or's... notes... with-out... you... love... from... Ha-ku.  
  
Quatre: Writing a get well card?  
  
Haku: Yep! Just finished. -Holds up a homemade card with a chibi picture of herself, Yami and Y. Haku all hugging-  
  
Yugi: Oh look! Chibi Yami! So cute! Anyways, I come across as a sick demented maniac in this and Yami's a cry-baby.  
  
Haku: Yeah, well everything will work out yet, trust me!  
  
Quatre: Why don't I trust anyone who says trust me?  
  
Haku: Cos you most often hear it from Duo. Now off with you! Back to your own anime!  
  
Quatre: -wanders off-  
  
Yugi: Read and review! 


	6. From open wounds

Haku: Well hello there! ^_^  
  
Yami and Y. Haku: Hi!  
  
Haku: As you can see, my good A/n buddies are back and better, and they brought someone along with them. This! -Holds up a little kitten- IS MITTENS!!!!  
  
Mittens: Meow!  
  
Y. Haku: -sneezes and has an allergy attack-  
  
Haku and Yami: -sweatdrop- What's up Y. Haku?  
  
Y. Haku: I'm allergic to cats.  
  
Yami: And you call yourself an Egyptian? Honestly.  
  
Mittens: Mew?  
  
Haku: Well anyways, Mittens here was rescued from a dumpster, and so far in this story has played an amazing role as the cat that Anzu 'killed.' Haven't you mittens?  
  
Mittens: purrrrr  
  
Y. Haku: A... A... ACHOOOO!  
  
REPLIES!  
  
Autumn Ann Star- I ish updating! Never fear!  
  
Mimiheart- -pushes Yugi and Yami towards you and watches as you glomp them.-  
  
Mimiheart: GROUP HUG!  
  
Yugi and Yami: X.X  
  
Dagger5- DUN SHAKE MY A/N PARTNER!  
  
Y. Haku: Don't yell at the reviewers, Hikari.  
  
Haku: Gomen. Wow! You're insane? Wanna apply for an author's notes partnership job?  
  
I luv Kai- Eep!  
  
Mittens: -suddenly looks like a cat outta hell- -lion roar- ROOOOOOAAAAR!  
  
Haku: Okay, if Quatre couldn't protect me in Sandrock, Mittens will protect me!  
  
Y. Haku: Somehow I don't think that's gonna work. And she's updating, so don't send them our way please.  
  
MysticDreamer673- No matter how psycho Anzu is, she will never be cool.  
  
Yami: In your opinion.  
  
Haku: Yeah, but still...  
  
Anzu: -Randomly walks in- Yugi's got heart, Yugi's got us, Yugi's got frein.... Huh? Where'd everybody go? -Looks around and hears crickets chirping.-  
  
-Five miles away-  
  
Haku: MAN that was close!  
  
Sky Angel- Man you have a lot more patience than I do if you can put up with Anzu.  
  
Yamishadowcat22- Aww man, so many questions! I'm afraid I can't tell you much, seeing as some is revealed in this chapter, but I'll just say, my mind don't work dat way.  
  
Yami: Why not?  
  
Haku: Because.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Haku: Because.  
  
-Yami and Haku start the 'why?' 'Because' game, with Haku getting very frustrated.-  
  
Haku: TO TELL YOU WHY WOULD REVEAL PLOT!  
  
Yami: Okay then. You could have just said that in the first place.  
  
Haku: I didn't want to.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Haku: Because  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Star Girl11: Well erm the thing about that is... -looks incredibly uncomfortable- Well I've promised earlier that I wouldn't make it a tragedy, but erm....  
  
Y. Haku: Let's just say she can't reveal plot.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Mittens: Haku doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if she did, a cat called Mittens would rule the world!  
  
Haku: Mittens! I didn't know you could talk!  
  
Mittens: I can't... I mean... Purr Meow! Pur Mew!  
  
Haku: Okay then, If you say so! -dopey unintelligent grin-  
  
NOTE: In this, Yugi's 'deck' is my Deck, and I only really just started building it, so excuse its crappiness. I've thought it over, and I've decided that Yugi will not use the God cards, simply because I haven't seen Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor's special abilities yet. (I know it's their English names, but I don't know their Japanese names. If I could be supplied with this information, I would be very much grateful.)  
  
NOTE 2: I apologise if this chapter is really bad, but I'm suffering extreme writer's block at the moment. -Stares at the cement block in the way of her story- MOVE! -It remains there.- -siiigggh-  
  
~~~  
  
From open wounds  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami: Don't tell me, still the blood fetish? Haku: Of course.)  
  
Yami stared at the phone in disbelief. The Tomb Robber had called him. THE Tomb robber had called him. The tomb robber had CALLED him. The tomb robber had called HIM. He continued accenting words in this fashion until he realized that no matter where the accent was, it was still unbelievable. Yet, it had happened.  
  
"It's official, I'm loosing it." He sighed and looked about. Would he go to the park? Of course not. But... Yugi might be there. And in any case, the Tomb Robber was probably only looking for a duel, and Yami would cream him. Again. (Haku: My, my, what arrogance. Yami: Shut up!) Yami felt something amiss and looked up. Apparently, while he was thinking, his feet had had other ideas, because, well, the lush leafy canopy over his head, told him he was at the park. He sighed.  
  
"So, Pharaoh, you came." A mocking voice called from behind him. Yami knew who it was, without even needing to turn around, the cold and harsh voice spoke for itself.  
  
"Yes, I came Tomb robber, I thought you'd enjoy being graced with my presence actually."  
  
The Tomb robber grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, glowering down at him. "Don't get smart with me, your highness" He snarled the last two words, "Because I hold all the cards in this deck."  
  
The Pharaoh merely sighed, unimpressed. True, the tomb robber stood a head higher than him, but so did everyone else. "What did you want me for, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura twitched involuntarily. Yami noticed this with perking interest. The other seemed to be struggling within himself. /So much for only having a one track mind./ A nasty little voice in the back of his head said, as one of his previous assumptions on the tomb robber fell to ashes.  
  
"Look, I have a proposition for you. Now, I don't like you, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less if you liked me..."  
  
"Then the feelings mutual." The pharaoh commented.  
  
"Oh I'm hurt." Bakura snapped sarcastically. "But really, I have a proposition, well, a challenge actually, that I am to give to you."  
  
Yami sighed. How did he know that that was coming? "Not right now tomb robber, I'm... busy." He had nearly told Bakura everything, and that was a mistake. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned, but the Tomb robber grabbed his arm.  
  
"It's rude to refuse a challenge, Game King. One might think that your cowardice is showing." Yami turned and was greeted with a sadistic smirk. He knew in that moment, that the tomb robber knew that now, he'd never refuse.  
  
"Fine, I accept your stupid challenge, let's just get this over with."  
  
"Ahh, but it's not as simple as that, you see, it was requested that the challenge be a shadow duel, and he need to be somewhat more... secluded... than in the park." Bakura's smirk deepened as he pushed locks of white hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What? That was never part of the arrangement!" Yami snapped, startled.  
  
Bakura's smirk changed into an evil smile at this point. "Ahh, yes, but if you'll remember, you, Oh lord and Master Pharaoh, never asked what the terms were."  
  
Yami let out several Egyptian curses at this point, the tomb robber was right, of course.  
  
"Language, Pharaoh. Really, I didn't know someone of your status was taught so many erm... interesting... words."  
  
"Lap it up, you thieving Dog, and let's get this over with." Bakura noted with interest that he seemed to be getting under the Pharaoh's skin a lot more easily than usual. He grinned. Everything was playing out in his favour.  
  
"Come with me Pharaoh, I have just the place set up for this little duel."  
  
Neither noticed the brown eyes staring at them as they walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi was grinning wickedly as he shuffled through his newly created deck. It really wasn't a bad combination of cards, and every now and again, he would stop on one and look at it for awhile. (Haku: Actually, the deck is very -coughbadcough-) Yugi didn't like the way that the deck centred around one strategy, but what could he do? He stopped briefly at the main attack force of the deck, staring out at him, the Blue Eyes. To say it looked foreign in his hands was an understatement. Yet again, he wondered what he was doing, with cards that weren't truly his, but then the image of a certain Yami would swim through his senses and he became more determined than ever.  
  
~~~  
  
"TOMB ROBBER? WHERE THE EFFING UNDERWORLD ARE WE GOING???"  
  
"Temper, your Pansy-ness, we're nearly there."  
  
Yami was fuming slightly. Didn't this fool know he had to look for Yugi and he had no time for this?  
  
(Yami: Would you get to the duel already?)  
  
The tomb robber stopped. It took Yami a moment to realise this, and he ran into Bakura's back. "Watch it Pharaoh, I don't want your pain-in-the-ass- ness to rub off on me." Yami scowled deeply.  
  
"Are we here then?"  
  
"Did I stop?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what do you think?"  
  
The pharaoh felt his scowl deepen further.  
  
Bakura matched this with an arrogant smirk. "Your opponent waits inside then. Oh, and good luck. You'll need it."  
  
"Wait... You're... you're not my Opponent?"  
  
"Yet another assumption on your part oh grand Pharaoh." Yami would one day have to ask how the Tomb robber managed to turn his title into an insult like that. "I said I had to deliver a challenge, remember? Oh and another thing, I'm going to be supporting this person's monsters, with my own shadow powers. Now let's go."  
  
Yami felt his slender eyebrows rise at this. If Bakura was going to be using his shadow magic, it meant the person who had challenged him had none of his, or her own. A list of strong duellists proceeded to run through his mind. Who could it be?  
  
Bakura slid the door open. "He's here, black Hikari."  
  
Yami thought for a moment. That narrowed down the choices a lot. It was most likely either Malik or Ryou, more certainly the second, for Malik had shadow powers a.k.a. the Sennen Rod. But since when did Ryou challenge his friends? And why had Bakura called the challenger Black Hikari? Yami followed the Tomb Robber into the building.  
  
"The Pharaoh has entered the building." A ghostly familiar voice called throughout the gloom. The Pharaoh gave it no thought as the door swung shut behind him, thinking that it was the Tomb Robber coming in after him, forgetting for the moment that the Tomb robber had entered before him. Suddenly, the lights in the building all blinked on at once, revealing a long abandoned clothes warehouse. Rats, cockroaches and other creatures of the night ran from the light, and the Pharaoh took in his surroundings.  
  
It was a fairly large building, with a cold concrete floor, covered in musty and half decomposed garments that had never been sold. There were small windows near the building's high ceiling, but these were so covered in dust and grime, that any light that peeked through was faint and discoloured. The many broken windows compensated for this though, letting in a flood of light every now and then, through their cracked and broken frames. Shards of glass were scattered across the floor, and here and there, there were recent additions to the mess, such as ripped open Duel monster booster packs and the occasional food scrap which had as of yet escaped the vermin. Yami drew his eyes back from observing the location, when he heard the Tomb Robber give a small cough. He shot Bakura a glare, and he merely jerked his head to the middle of the warehouse pointedly. Yami turned his gaze to the centre of the warehouse and felt his breath catch in his chest. There was Yugi, but not the Yugi he remembered.  
  
Narrowed and calculating garnet eyes locket upon hollow and sunken amethyst ones. The once innocent boy looked at Yami with something of hatred, covering and blinding a deeper emotion, which Yami couldn't place. There was an arrogant air about the boy that had not been there the last time Yami had seen him. Yugi's hair hung limply about his shoulders, and an out of character, sadistic sneer was firmly planted on shrewd and calculating lips. The unusually thin boy looked more palpable than usual, and there was a ghostly air about him, in the way that his pale and slightly grey skin seemed to radiate the little light let in through the building's windows.  
  
"Hello there, Yami. It's a pleasure, I'm sure." The boy drawled, in a most un-Yugi like way. "Did you have fun without me? I'm sure that that slut Anzu did. Did you make the most of it? The Hikari not holding you back" A twinge of bitter resentment flitted through his voice, making Yami flinch.  
  
"That's not it at all Yugi. I broke it off with Anzu. She wasn't right for me." He said, his voice shaking slightly upon the realisation of how much his Hikari had changed. What had happened to the young vision of light? And even though he had changed so much, why was Yami crying inside? Why did Yami just want to run to the boy, and hold him in his arms and weep? Why did he want it to be Yugi who whispered the soothing noises that he always made when another bully had chosen Yugi as a new punching bag? Just... Why?  
  
Yugi snorted in disbelief. "Yes, Yami, I am REALLY going to buy that." He scoffed. "And now, we duel. Bakura? If you please."  
  
Then it all fell into place for Yami. It was like he was suddenly hit over the head with a lit bulb. Yugi had needed Yami when Grandpa had died, for support and friendship. And Yami, being the person he was had been selfish and shut himself off from the boy out of fear. He realised what a great stab at Yugi the first date with Anzu must have been, as if Yami neither knew nor cared about his Hikari. So of course, Yugi had tried to make him happy, by shutting off the mind link, and staying out of Yami's way. Yami, being the fool he was, had made no effort to get Yugi to accept him again, and this had brought thoughts of doubt of their friendship into the little angel's mind. Doubt is a funny thing. If it is not stopped quickly, it can brood and intensify, first into disbelief, then resentment, and finally, anger and hatred. (Haku: Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to the dark side. Yami: Haku? Shut up.) Yami looked about his ankles in surprise as the familiar purple mist of the shadow realm began to rise.  
  
"Yugi, I don't want to do this! Let's just go back home, and get on with our lives."  
  
"Our lives? Oh Yami, that's quite classic I'm sure. There's only one problem. I had no life, and I still don't. You see, you took my life from me. I realise that now. So, we duel. To determine..." He said, a slightly mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, please, you're not right in the head! I'm your friend! You're my Aibou!" Yami pleaded with the boy, but he would have none of it.  
  
"Ha! My friend? So much for friendship. So much for partnership. Are you afraid Yami? Is that why you will not duel me? Are you afraid to find out who really won the title of King of games?" Yami really hated the way Yugi knew him inside and out at the best of times. Even more right now. The boy was playing Yami's competitive weakness, and as much as Yami didn't want to duel, when his integrity was questioned, he would always set it right.  
  
"Fine Yugi, if it what you wish, I will duel you." Yami closed his eyes in regret, and drew out his deck.  
  
~~~  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Yami Motou: 4000 life points  
  
Yugi Motou: 4000 life points  
  
"I'll go first Yugi."  
  
The boy shrugged, looking at his Yami with contempt. He'd drawn a good starter hand, but that was no guarantee that the rest of the duel would play out so smoothly. He needed his cards to come quickly, or he would no doubt loose. It was a good thing that he knew his old deck as well as Yami did, he was facing the familiar while his old partner was facing the unknown.  
  
"I'll play one card face down and play Alpha the Magnet warrior in attack mode!"  
  
(Haku: Oh shite! I can't remember Yami's deck! -Runs off to Google-)  
  
The monster appeared and Yugi merely sighed. "If that's the best you can do, then this duel will be over before it has even begun. I set one card in defence mode."  
  
Yugi smiled inwardly at his hand. He WOULD win this duel with ease. Not even the Dark Magician could stand up to this arsenal.  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: -Slides away whistling-  
  
Mittens: MROWR!!!  
  
Y. Haku: -is getting chased by the cat and is having a huge allergy attack-  
  
Yami: -sweatdrop- Erm, Haku?  
  
Haku: Shhh! -is hiding from angry reviewers who wanted the duel and from Y. Haku who is now threatening to kill her for bringing in the cat-  
  
Yami: Well you can't say I didn't warn you this would happen.  
  
Haku: Watch me, PHARAOH.  
  
Yami: And that's another thing, how do you and the tomb robber do that?  
  
Haku: Our secret. R and R please. 


	7. Dissolving into Death

Haku: I had to re upload this chapter, cos part of it got cut out... sorry guys...  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: -Yawn- Second to last chapter guys, so we gotta put in a special effort.  
  
Yami and Y. Haku: -Asleep-  
  
Haku: Fine then. Mittens?  
  
Mittens: -Snoring slightly-  
  
Haku: -Twitch- WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku, Yami and Mittens: -Wake up- What the effing hell?  
  
Haku: Good, you're all awake. Now, seeing as it's the second to last chapter, and technically the last, seeing as Next chapter's the Epilogue, I thought we'd make a greater effort with the Review replies.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
Mimiheart-  
  
Yami: Should have but didn't... and I want my Aibou back!!  
  
Haku: Erm... don't I usually get first say in the Review replies?  
  
Y. Haku: making an effort, remember?  
  
Haku: Oh yeah. Anyways, I'm glad you like the new creepy Yugi, hehe... he gets worse...  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, and like I've told you before, you're gonna get flamed one of these days because of it.  
  
Dagger5 and Autumn Ann Star- Hehe, tis alright, and sorry for yelling at you, Dagger. Thanks for the help with the god cards, but I think I'll look it up on Google.  
  
Dagger5: -grabs one of Yugi's arms-  
  
Summer (Ann's Yami): -Grabs the other- MINE! -Yanks Yugi towards her-  
  
Dagger5: MINE!  
  
Yugi: Ermmm guys?  
  
Yami: -grabs Yugi's legs- MINE!  
  
Yugi: Guys? -Slightly panicked-  
  
All three: -start a three way tug of war, with Yugi as the rope-  
  
Haku: STOP THAT!!!! Right, I know how to settle this! -gives Summer a chibi Yugi, gives Dagger5 a Neko Yugi, and lets Yami keep the real thing.- AND NO COMPLAINING OR I'LL CONFINSCATE THEM!!!  
  
Yugi: Great, now I have officially become a possession.  
  
I luv Kai: Yes, the Black Hikari HAS arisen! And don't worry, I'm evil too.  
  
Y. Haku: Oh really, Hikari? -Starts to tickle Haku-  
  
Haku: -is laughing- Okay, so I'm not evil!! Sss... Stop!  
  
Y. Haku: -stops, ginning-  
  
Haku: As for your muses, will my Muse Deterrent spray get rid of them?  
  
I luv Kai: Nup!  
  
Haku: Erm... what about my beach ball?  
  
I luv Kai: Err... sorry...  
  
-Five minutes later-  
  
Haku: My rubber Duckie?  
  
I luv Kai: -boredly- No...  
  
Haku: I GIVE UP! What DOES deter your muses??!  
  
Princess Krystal01- Yup, Yugi gone bad. Muahaha, but not nearly as bad as he's gonna go. Glad you like.  
  
Yamishadowcat22- Yugi's not gonna return to normal just yet I'm afraid.  
  
Yugi: -is being glomped by Yami in the background-  
  
Yami: -muttering- Mine... all mine... mine...  
  
Kittani- Oh stop shouting girl! I'm updating!  
  
Jkateel- Updating now!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Y. Haku: Haku doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Everyone else in the room: Well DUH!  
  
NOTE:  
  
The cards are all being referred to by their English names, Okeday?  
  
~~~  
  
Dissolving into death  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami: -still holding Yugi very tightly- So you've progressed from Blood to death? Haku: No, just wanted something different for the title.)  
  
Yami blinked. It was his turn again, which meant he could attack the facedown card. But he had no idea what it was, or why it was in defence mode. He'd just have to give it a shot though. "Alpha the Magnet warrior, Attack the face down card!" The little monster did so, sending its lightning beam at the facedown card.  
  
An ugly bulb-like plant was revealed, it was a disgusting brown colour and had two glowing green-blue eyes, half covered by a root which appeared to be an eyebrow. Two more eyes were held upon green bell shaped stalks coming out of its head. The firegrass squealed in pain as it was sent to the graveyard. Yami blinked, he'd expected something stronger. Yugi looked unfazed as he drew, and again, placed a card down in defence mode. (Haku: If you're wondering, this is pretty much what I do, until I get the cards I want.) This time though, he placed a card facedown on the field behind it.  
  
"So you managed to destroy my Firegrass, Huh Yami? No matter. I set one card in defence mode and play one card facedown." The Hikari grinned, suggesting that he had drawn a good card. Yami just sighed and drew a card. Kuriboh... It wasn't very helpful, not with the other cards in his hand, Monster Reborn, Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce knight, Polymerisation and Spell Binding circle. He sighed and called, "I set one card in defence mode and attack your facedown card with ALPHA THE MAGNET WARRIOR!"  
  
An ugly insect type monster was uncovered, it looed like a giant orange spider which stood on it's hind legs, both acid green with lighter green bands. Its other six legs were a yellow colour with brown bands, and it had purple pincers. It didn't disappear though, rather just revealed itself.  
  
Kumootoko: ATK/700 DEF/1400  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi felt himself snarling. He would have thought the card he had placed facedown would have deterred Yami from attacking. He drew, and he had to hide his evil grin. One more card was all he needed... In the meantime... "I Play the Magic card SPARKS! It inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your life points Yami." (Haku: Muahaha, another one of my tactics....Oh, that and Ookazi...) The small balls of flame threw themselves at Yami, who put his hands up to protect himself just in time.  
  
Yugi Motou: 4000 life points  
  
Yami Motou: 3800 life points  
  
Yami sighed, looking every bit the frightened duellist. Yugi knew what was going on in his other half's head, the Pharaoh was worried. Though not many duellists could read his poker face, Yugi could, and well, let's just say he was doing the equivalent of starting to sweat. "Worried Yami? Afraid of hurting me maybe?" Yami looked up, and the expression in his eyes told Yugi all he needed to know. It was almost shameful to the poor Yami that Yugi could read him like a book, and that the Pharaoh could do nothing to stop it. The look on his face said he had a card that was strong enough to destroy Kumootoko in his hand, but didn't want to play it, for fear of what it could do to Yugi. "Don't worry about me Yami, cos I sure aint worried about you."  
  
"Stop this Yugi, stop this madness."  
  
Yugi snorted. "Play your card, or is Gaia the Fierce knight too strong for you to handle?" Yami started, then realised that Yugi could read his reactions perfectly, in a way, knowing the cards he pulled, or at least having a good guess at them, while Yami, because Yugi had changed so much, was staring down the barrel of the unknown. Yugi also knew Yami's deck as well as Yami did, and Yami was clueless about the cards in Yugi's.  
  
"Fine then, I sacrifice Kuriboh and Alpha the Magnet warrior in order to summon, Gaia! The Fierce Knight! Gaia! Attack Kumootoko!" The purple armour clad knight charged forward with a battle whinny, and struck down the spider which let out an inhumane scream. The card was still in defence mode though, so Yugi avoided any life point reduction. Yugi just smiled and drew. Good, Polymerisation. He added it to the other cards in his hand, Lord of Dragons, The flute of summoning dragon and Monster reborn. He needed one more card, before he would attack. "I play the card, Two Pronged attack." The magic card formed on the field. "Two pronged attack is a rather interesting trap card Yami, see, when I sacrifice two of my monsters, I can destroy one of your monsters. Seeing as I have no monsters to destroy though, I can wipe out your fierce knight directly." (Haku: Okay, so it doesn't say that on the card, I'm going through a loophole here.)  
  
"What? NO! GAIA!" The horseman and his steed whinnied and disintegrated, thankfully taking none of Yami's life points with them.  
  
Yami cringed, as his monster disappeared, before, "I play one card face down, and summon the Celtic Guardian! Attack Yugi's life points directly... I'm sorry Yugi." The green clad warrior arose, and charged towards Yugi, slashing him twice across the face with his blade. Yugi felt pain, and then moisture seeped down his face, from just under his eyes. From nearby, the Tomb Robber called,  
  
"That wasn't very nice Yami, attacking your little Hikari like that, why it almost looks like he's crying blood..." And indeed it did, for the Celtic Guardian's blade had cut just under each of his eyes, and the blood was trickling down his cheeks.  
  
Yugi Motou: 2600 life points  
  
Yami Motou: 3800 life points  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew. The petit Dragon, good. The card showed the picture of a tiny cartoon Dragon, somewhat a cross between a dog and a worm. "I pass my turn."  
  
Yami Drew. "I don't want to do this Yugi."  
  
"Shut up and make your move."  
  
Yami sighed. "Celtic Guardian, Attack his life points directly!" Yugi cried out in pain this time, as the Guardian made another fierce assault. Yugi was now starting to fade as he began to loose.  
  
Yugi Motou: 1200 life points  
  
Yami Motou: 3800 life points  
  
Yugi put all his faith in this one last card. What Yami had done, it had proved to him that the Pharaoh didn't really care. No matter how much he said he didn't want to, he had still attacked. Crystalline tears slipped down and mingled with the blood dripping down his face. He drew...  
  
~~~  
  
Yami didn't like the look that had just appeared on his little Aibou's face. One moment, he looked defeated, the next that same twisted smirk was back. It didn't stop at the smirk though, oh no. Soon, the Hikari was laughing, a hollow maniacal laugh, as he held up one card.  
  
"This," He commented, still chuckling slightly, "This card will seal your fate Yami! I play the Lord of Dragons in attack mode, and combine it with the flute of Summoning dragon to call forth the Petit Dragon and..." As he was talking, all this happened on the field. Yugi paused for Dramatic effect. "THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ARISE!" Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. It wasn't possible! Kaiba had the only blue eyes cards in existence! But there it was, the impressive form of the dragon, standing behind its master faithfully. (Haku: For an image, go here: deviantart .com /view / 3893337/) "And that's not all Yami, oh no, I play the MONSTER REBORN! It allows me to bring back whichever monster card I choose. And I choose the Firegrass." Yami wondered briefly why his Aibou would bring back such a weak card, but he didn't have to wonder for long because... "For the final move, Polymerisation, to merge my Petit Dragon and Firegrass together to form the DARKFIRE DRAGON!" The fire dragon rose, blindingly and wormed its flame body around the playing field. Yami knew that he had lost.  
  
"Fine then Yugi, you have won, but I ask you this, why?" Yami's voice was that of a defeated warrior. He had lost not only the duel, but his soul and his partner, all through his own selfishness.  
  
"It's simple, Yami, you see, I thought I needed you once, but now I realised you were more concerned in your own benefit than anything to do with me, and that really, it wasn't worth living in your shadow."  
  
"Then if you have no more need for me, Yugi, then do it. Get your blue eyes to attack and destroy me, for there is no reason for me to keep living."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with cold hatred. "DARKFIRE DRAGON, Attack the Celtic Guardian!" The flame dragon did so, and the Celtic Guardian fell with a roar.  
  
Yami Motou: 3700 life points  
  
Yugi Motou: 1200 life points.  
  
"Now, Blue eyes and Lord of Dragons, attack his li... what was that?"  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi had just heard a sound from the far corner. Then he saw it, somehow glinting in the darkness that was the shadow realm, a blade, sliding out behind his Aibou.  
  
"Yami! LOOK OUT!"  
  
"What?" The Pharaoh cried startled; as Yugi ran over, only wanting to protect his long time secret Love. Yugi got Yami out of the way, just as the blade fell, piercing the boy's shoulder.  
  
With a roar of fury, mixed with grief, the Pharaoh roared into the darkness. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" And show herself the dark clad stranger did. Anzu stepped out of the shadows, her mad eyes glinting as once again, she swung the blade at Yami, but once again, she was halted by Yugi, this time holding her forcefully.  
  
"No, bitch, you're not getting him. It's time to introduce you to a friend of mine." The Blue eyes roared and landed an inch from Anzu's face.  
  
Yami realized what Yugi was going to do a second too late. "YUGI NO! CALL IT OFF! BLOODY HELL BAKURA! DROP THE SHADOW REALM!"  
  
Bakura had a lost and helpless look in his eyes. "Believe me Pharaoh; I dropped it as soon as she appeared... Yugi's doing all this... And I think you know why."  
  
Yami blinked, what did the Tomb Robber mean?  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami with tear filled eyes. When next he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Yami, I'm so sorry. I love you, Dark angel." His voice broke, and then he screamed, "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" The Blue eyes opened its mouth, and the familiar blue lightning came spiralling out. An inch from Anzu, she had no chance, but Yugi?  
  
~~~  
  
The smoke was slowly clearing throughout the building. The shadow realm was gone, taking Anzu with it, but Yugi... his body was lying in the middle of a pile of rubble, the Tomb robber checking his neck for a pulse.  
  
"Yugi, no..." The Pharaoh breathed, running forward to the limp form of his Hikari.  
  
"Don't worry Pharaoh; he's alive, but barely." Yami threw the Tomb robber his phone.  
  
"Call 9-1-1! Please! Oh Yugi, Oh no, you don't go telling me something like that, then die on me... Yugi... Wake up, please..." Yami wasn't sure how long he stood there, waiting for the sirens that Announced the Ambulance's arrival, but when they did come, he lifted the limp form of his Hikari, And walked out of the building, Yugi's head resting on his shoulder, Yami's arms supporting the Boy's back and legs. "Yugi, I can't say everything's going to be alright from now on, but if you live, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make things right." Yami felt the warm glow that was his Hikari's mind link returning to the back of his mind, almost in agreement. "I swear to all the Gods of Egypt, Yugi, if you live, I'll make everything right again."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: -is once again hiding from angry reviewers-  
  
Yami: -is still holding Yugi- She does this to herself you know.  
  
Y. Haku: Yeah, she's a bit dense when it comes to doing what the Reviewers want.  
  
Summer: -looking for Haku- HOW COULD YOU! YOU HURT YUGI! COME OUT HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Haku: -slightly shaking still- -looks over at her non angry reviewers, and mouths the words,- R and R please.  
  
Summer: -finds her.-  
  
Haku: Eeep! 


	8. Arise, the Phoenix

Haku: -Runs in, whilst being pummelled with garbage- Sorry! So sorry! Okay, who threw the Piano?  
  
Y. Haku: Erm... That was....  
  
Yugi: ME!!! -Prepares to throw a ten tonne weight-  
  
Haku: Wow, Yugi. You're stronger than you look. -Prepares to run away again-  
  
Yami: Aibou, if you kill her, she can't update. A lot of reviewers would do well to remember that too... -Looks pointedly in Summer's direction, whilst nursing multiple wounds-  
  
-Barrage of waste stops.-  
  
REPLIES:  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Was it intense? Okay then. And this is the final chapter, so all shall be revealed, including who belonged to the brown eyes.  
  
Jkateel: Okay then.  
  
Autumn Ann Star: SUMMER! IF YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE!!!!  
  
Yami: Though she's blasting us right now, must I remind you not to yell at the Reviewers?  
  
Mimiheart: Well Yugi has forbidden it too you know.  
  
MysticDreamer673: Yes, Anzu DIED! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: YESS! No more obsessive stalker!!!!  
  
Dagger5: I'm glad you like your Neko.  
  
I luv Kai: It's gotta be a spork!  
  
Yami: Probably not.  
  
Y. Haku: Took the words out of my mouth buddy.  
  
Princess Krystal01: Yes well, you see I am NOT predictable... I try not to be anyways.  
  
Y. Haku: She'll fall over in 5... 4... 3...  
  
Haku: I won't fall, whoa! -falls over-  
  
Y. Haku: Well, that was 2 seconds early, but hey!  
  
Saiyan Jedi: I'm not done with Yami yet, but here, Have a chibi Yami.  
  
Yugi: -Grabs the Chibi- MINE!  
  
Haku: Err, an Inu Yami?  
  
Yugi: MINE!  
  
Haku: YUGI!  
  
Yugi: Err... okay then. -Gives over the Inu Yami-  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Updating now.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Yugi: We all know the standard drill now. She doesn't own us, so she can't get sued.  
  
Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!: YEAH! LEAVE HER ALONE!  
  
}Yami to Yugi{  
  
{Yugi to Yami}  
  
WARNING:  
  
Promised Shounen-ai in this chapter!  
  
Yami: That was evil, putting it in the Epilogue.  
  
Haku: I know. ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Arise, the Phoenix.  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami: Er... I'm not going to comment. Haku: You just did.)  
  
It was black, all about him, it was black. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but he'd been here for awhile. At least he thought he had. The time that had passed could have been minutes, or it could have been years, he didn't know. Suddenly, there was something warm, and quite contrasting to the cold outside, within him. He felt it, in the back of his mind, a gentle presence.  
  
}Hikari, come back to the light. Come back to where you belong, please.{  
  
There was something familiar about it, something he couldn't quite place.  
  
"Who are you?" He called, into the blackness. His voice was swallowed immediately by the darkness, and the voice didn't come again.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami looked at the unconscious form of his Hikari, lying almost peacefully in the white linen of the hospital bed. The glowing warmth of the mind link he took comfort in, but he wanted YUGI back. Four days, sitting in the sterilized ward, watching as the doctors prodded and poked him, sleeping in an uncomfortable chair, holding Yugi's hand and stroking it gently.  
  
He tried the mind link again, calling out to Yugi in the way he had done many times before, yet still with no response. He sighed and fell upon memories for the brief few minutes before the doctors came back again.  
  
~~~  
  
The doctors looked from Yami and Yugi with increasing interest. The resemblance between the two was amazing. One of the faceless creatures had to say something.  
  
"Are you two related? You are so familiar."  
  
Yami couldn't tell this person the truth, after all, how do you tell someone that you're the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt reincarnated in the form of your Great great great great great etc. grandson, who has such a tiny percentage of your blood in him that you can fall in love and not be accused of incest? (Haku: XD! I've always wanted to write that! Y. Haku: You're just weird Hikari.) He just smiled and said, "No, we're not related, he's just a very close friend of mine."  
  
The man nodded. "He's very sick, did you know that? In fact, I'm surprised he survived so long. After treating themselves this badly, most people would have collapsed after 2 months, and by what you have told me, he has lasted at least six. He's still very weak though, and I'll be surprised if he pulls through." This, of course, made Yami feel SOO much better.  
  
So this saw Yami sitting by his Hikari's beside, looking at the ominous IV attached to the hand that he was not holding, of staring blankly into space. He had visitors from time to time, first was the police who had a few questions to ask, then had scolded him on his recklessness, then surprisingly, Bakura, who seemed to have grown quite attached to the little light, then Jou and Honda, the second of which apologising time and time again for his behaviour, though he wasn't sure or not whether these comments fell upon deaf ears, and he said he'd come back once Yugi was awake. The steady stream of visitors hadn't stopped over the past four days, with even the Kaiba brothers dropping in, and Seto doing the unexpected, actually putting a hand on Yami's shoulder and comforting him. Mokuba just had a few quiet words to the limp form and left.  
  
Yami barely ever left his light's side. The only times he did so was to heed the call of nature. He whispered things to the sleeping form, promises, goals, dreams, talking to the boy in the way he did before Grandpa's death, though greatly saddened by the lack of response he received.  
  
"Yugi." He ran a silken finger down the boy's face, and the crystalline tears streaming from his eyes showed all his emotion as next he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I know I tell you that at least twenty times a day, but if you give me a chance, I will change it all. I do love you Yugi." He leant down and kissed the boy's fore head gently. "I love you. Please wake up."  
  
Almost in response to this, the boy's eyes fluttered open. They still had that cold, deadened look, and Yami would be surprised if they ever lost it, but they held the spark of warmth that was Yugi. The smile on the boy's lips when he saw Yami was one full of innocence and love, not the cold and hard one that was last there.  
  
"Aibou?" The boy asked in a quiet voice, looking at Yami as if hardly daring to believe it. Yami's face mirrored this expression.  
  
"Hikari!" With that, he collapsed onto a startled Yugi, sobbing and uttering all his insecurities, about his fears that Yugi would hate him, and leave him forever, that he would have never gotten the chance to make up for everything he'd done, how stupid and pigheaded he'd been... It all came out in the tears that were now dampening Yugi's bedclothes.  
  
Yugi made shushing noises whilst looking incredibly awkward. Never had he had his Yami do this before. "I was afraid I'd loose you forever Aibou, and what would life be without you?" Yami asked him this very quietly, earning a startled glance from his partner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi gave him another glance.  
  
"I love you, Aibou." (Y. Haku: Awww..... so sweet!)  
  
The door chose that moment to creak open, and a familiar white haired teen poked his head around it, immediately blushing when he saw Yami still half- glomping Yugi. "Oh sorry, Am I interrupting something?" The British accent the teen carried gave his voice a pleasant rolling quality.  
  
Yugi looked at Ryou with almost the same red tinge. "N... not at all. Hi Ryou."  
  
Reluctantly, Yami let go of his light, but kept sending him worried glances as if worried he'd disappear into thin air.  
  
Ryou gulped and looked like he was about to set himself to say something, causing Yugi to throw him a curious glance. "What is it Ryou?"  
  
"Erm... well... you see... I kinda..."  
  
"Spit it out Ryou." Yami commented, looking at the Hikari with heightened interest.  
  
"Okay. IkindagotBakuratotakeYugioutofthegameshopandpretendtorunawaysothatyamiwoulfi nallyadmitthathelikedYugi."  
  
"Err... What?" Yami and Yugi asked together, then looked at each other with a faint smile.  
  
Turning beet red, Ryou repeated more slowly, "I kinda got Bakura to get Yugi out of the game shop and pretend to run away so that Yami would finally admit he liked Yugi."  
  
"WHAT???" Yami bellowed, swelling up with indignance.  
  
"You heard. And keep your voice down oh almighty one, you're in a hospital." A familiar sneering voice said from the doorway. Bakura straightened from where he was leaning upon the doorframe and entered. "It was quite a plan if I do say so. Ryou knew that Yugi was upset, and that Yami was hiding his feelings behind Anzu, so he managed to convince me to get Yugi for him and put his plan into action. Of course, his plan never involved Yugi getting blasted by a Blue Eyes, but for you two to duel, and to realise how futile the feud you had was."  
  
Yami seemed to deflate as Yugi looked at him. They met each other's glance, apologies mirrored in both Amethyst and Ruby.  
  
"I kinda had to follow you as well. Just to make sure that everything went smoothly."  
  
"Oh." Yami said, and for once in his life, the Pharaoh was at a loss for words.  
  
{Don't worry Yami, I'm sure that Bakura has made a very clear note of that so he can tease you later.} Yami jumped, and then looked at his smiling Aibou. {Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.}  
  
}It's alright, it's just been so long since we used the mind link.{  
  
{I know, and I plan to change that.} Yugi replied, happiness evident in his 'voice.'  
  
Bakura sighed, as he watched the brief mental exchange. "Well, seeing as you two have both admitted love to each other, you'd be a couple now?" He said, grinning, but for once, a genuine grin. "I'll be off then. Come on Ryou."  
  
Yami looked up at the Tomb Robber's retreating back. "Just one thing before you go, Tomb robber, Don't ever make reference to our sexuality."  
  
Bakura grinned. "Of course not, Ya Poof." With that, he slipped his arm around Ryou's shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek, much to Yugi and Yami's surprise.  
  
"Well I'll be the ruler of an Ancient civilization." Yugi said, as the door closed behind Ryou.  
  
"No Yugi, that's my job." Yami commented, a cheeky glint in his eyes. "And if you'll forgive me, there's something this Pharaoh's wanted to do for a long time." With that his lips caught Yugi's in a passionate kiss, underneath the setting sun, peeking in through the window of the city hospital.  
  
~~~  
  
The story doesn't end there, Oh no. It progressed to see Honda coming in the next day to apologise again and again for what he said to Yugi, wringing the poor boy's hand until it felt as if it would fall off. Afterwards, it was Seto's turn to come in, this time accompanied by Ryou, once again looking bashful and sheepish.  
  
It turned out that there was more to Ryou's plan than he had originally given away. It had involved getting Bakura to blackmail Kaiba into giving him his Blue Eyes. Ryou had also planted the ad. in the Magazine suggesting that there was a fourth Blue Eyes. Basically, Seto wanted his Blue Eyes back. Yugi reluctantly handed it back, he'd grown quite attached to it in the short time he'd had it. He'd challenged Yami again, and the match had ended in a draw. Yami had drawn better cards this time. The deck went to one member of his unknown fan base who had sent him about 100 'get well soon' cards, when the press had found out he was in hospital. Yugi had liked the deck, but it felt so much better to be back with the monsters he was used to.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi was discharged from hospital a week later, and that night found him sitting in the living room, resting his head upon Yami's lap  
  
{Yami?} Yugi voiced, looking at his dark curiously.  
  
}Hmn?{ Yami replied, showing that he was listening. }What is it Yugi?{  
  
{What made you drop Anzu in the first place?} Yugi asked, now wanting to sit up, but finding himself unable to for Yami's arm was holding him pinned against the Dark's side.  
  
}If I told you, you wouldn't believe me Hikari.{ Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead.  
  
Yugi turned and looked at him curiously. Yami took this moment to sweep him into a passionate kiss. The boy shuddered under his Yami's spicy lips, so intoxicating that he never wanted to be let go, and when he felt Yami's tongue run along his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, he gladly gave it. Yami's tongue explored his mouth freely, filling it with his dark's taste. Finally, when breathing became difficult, they pulled away, and stared lustfully into each other's eyes.  
  
Yugi smiled at his dark, their faces barely an inch apart as he commented, {Would it break the mood if I turned on the Television?}  
  
Yami laughed. }Maybe, but it's fine by me.{  
  
Yugi grinned and giggled. "Well then, What do you want to watch?"  
  
Yami laughed and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Whatever you want to watch Aibou, Whatever you want to watch."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: And so that's it.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Erm... very fluffy.  
  
Y. Haku: I just love a soppy ending!  
  
Haku: So Yugi DIDN'T die, so please, no more trying to kill the authoress! And remember to give me your final R and R. Luff ya guys! 


	9. ALTERNATE ENDING:Down to the very last d...

Haku: -sniff-  
  
Y. Haku: ...?  
  
Yami: -sniff- Alternate ending. -Sniff-  
  
Y. Haku: Oh.  
  
Haku: As Yami said, this is the alternate ending to the Black Hikari. It is the reason why I was crying so much in the first chapter, and what I originally had planned.  
  
Y. Haku: It didn't get put up though, due to the amazing demand for a happy ending, the story was not turned into a tragedy. This is merely here for those who wanted to know what the other ending was.  
  
Yami: Keep in mind, that this is NOT the ending. If it were the ending, we'd have to flee from angry reviewers, -coughsummercough- and would be six feet under by now.  
  
Haku: If that's settled, on to the...  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Haku: Wow, nearly forgot about these... heheh...  
  
Mimiheart- Eeep! -Hides- I'm just glad that I didn't do this ending in the first place, for that very reason. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Jkateel- Well... I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for all the Reviews too!  
  
Dagger5- Well, thanks for adding me to your fav. Author's list, but I'm really not that good... Also, there is a sequel, called the Light in the Darkness if you're interested. And thanks for all your Reviews!  
  
Princess Krystal01- Yami and Yugi shall RULE OVER ALL OTHER PAIRINGS!  
  
Yami and Yugi: -sweatdrop-  
  
Haku: Thanks for all the great reviews you gave me, luff ya!  
  
I luv Kai- Thanks for the Fav.-ing... I was right???? -Dances- And thanks for all da reviews you gave me!  
  
MysticDreamer673- Yes, Anzu did die. AND IN THE SEQUEL SHE'S NOT COMING BACK MUAHAHAHAHA!!! -Cough- erm yes...  
  
Y. Haku: What she means is, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Autumn Ann Star- NO SUMMER! DON'T KILL YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: Eeep!  
  
Haku: I'm afraid that's the end of this particular fic, though if you want to read the Sequel (Losta YYxY fluff though, Summer might not like it) it's called The Light in the Darkness, and it's not as Yami and Yugi centric as this one was.  
  
Y. Haku: thanks for your reviews Ann, and your constant death threats Summer...  
  
YamiShadowcat22- I'm glad you liked it! And Much love for all da reviews!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Thank you. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
  
Y. Haku: Thanks for all of the reviews, and we're glad you thought it was cute.  
  
Saiyan Jedi- SUGARRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: SUGARRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -muffled noises come from closet.-  
  
Yugi: -waterfall tears-  
  
Mittens: Erm... what they're all trying to say I'm sure is, Thanks for the reviews. Meooowwww!  
  
Tadashi- Well thanks for the compliments and accolades... Is it really possible to turn into a pile of goo? I know my heart does it on numerous occasions, but that's it...  
  
Y. Haku: And Thanks for telling us what was good about the fic. It helps a lot to comment on that rather then just, this was good, write more. -bows thankfully-  
  
Yami: And thanks for the review! Also, if you want to see a sequel...  
  
Haku: I've said this in other replies, but it's called The Light in the Darkness.  
  
Sarah Harvey- Thank you! And thanks for all of the great reviews you've given me!  
  
Victoria May- Thanks so much, there's nothing more irksome then a story that doesn't truly end... and I'm glad mine did! Thanks for the review!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And it'd cost about 50 000 000 000 US dollars for me to buy it... money I don't have...  
  
~~~ ALTERNATE ENDING:  
  
Down to the very last drop.  
  
~~~  
  
}Hikari! Come back to the light!{ It was cold, and he was so sleepy. The black was overwhelming, swimming through his senses. Each passing second, it consumed a little more of him, taking him into its depths. Part of him knew the voice that called, though feelings towards it... were feelings he didn't recognise, feelings that had already been consumed by the tiring cold around him. He tried to move towards it, but his limbs were heavy. Too heavy to move. His tired and aching body refused to move towards the voice, so he let himself fall a little more into the blackness, enjoying it's cold feel of the wind, lustfully playing across his face.  
  
{Too hard to go back... So sleepy...} he felt the dark tugging at him gently, caressing his body like a lover, pulling him away from the slowly fading light.  
  
}NO Hikari! Don't go!{ There was that funny voice again. Strange, what did it want? Seemed silly to Yugi, he needed sleep, he was so tired. Why did this voice insist on trying to stop him sleeping? That was all he wanted... Familiar arms wrapped themselves around him, cradling him as a mother cradles a child.  
  
"It's alright my dear Yugi, sleep now. It's time to sleep." Yugi snuggled instinctively into the ghostly body. The boy's eyelids drooped, Sugoruku looked at the boy's form and smiled, ghostlike body slowly fading with Yugi's. "Good boy Yugi."  
  
~~~  
  
Sirens blared around Yami as he ran next to the stretcher that contained the limp and slowly fading body of his Hikari. Screaming voices echoed around him, and he felt his connection to the boy once again fading.  
  
His heart was shattering along with the briefly restored link. His Hikari was leaving him.  
  
"We need an IV stat!"  
  
"Get us some life support here! He's going critical!"  
  
"Come on, don't leave us!"  
  
Yami was held back by three nurses, who were struggling against him as Yugi was wheeled into an emergency ward. The doors swung closed after the doctors, and Yami was forced to look through a small window in the door, at Yugi's body, now on a cold steel table.  
  
~~~  
  
The ominous and irregular 'blip' of a heart beat monitor sounded through the near silence of the room. The doctor, a burly man was slowly inserting a hypodermic needle into the small boy's wrist artery. The boy's already pale features were becoming ashen and were draining of the slight colour they had. Suddenly, the monitor next to him flared up to a fevered pitch the blip that went with it becoming a high pitched whine. Panicked doctors tried to soothe and slow the heartbeat, but... One long and threatening computerised note rang through the ward.  
  
"Doctor! He's flat lining!"  
  
"No!" The doctor grabbed the cardiac revivers. "Clear!" Pressing the two pad like implements to the boy's chest, he watched as the boy jolted, but the monitor still showed a flat line.  
  
"Clear!" Another jolt of electricity passed through the body. Still there was no reaction from the monitor.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor said, in a now choked and panicked voice. Yet again, no reaction.  
  
"Doctor, we've lost him." A teary eyed nurse next to him commented.  
  
Grim faced, the male looked at his watch, and spoke in a dull monotone,  
  
"Time of Death? 0200 Hours."  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: -cries quietly-  
  
Yami: -is teary eyed- Remember, that wasn't the actual ending, just the ending we would have given you if you had let us go tragic. R and R. 


End file.
